


Where She Wants To Be

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy know she shouldn't be there but it was exactly where she wanted to be.





	Where She Wants To Be

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Where She Wants To Be  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 379  
>  **Summary:** Buffy know she shouldn't be there but it was exactly where she wanted to be.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Nekid Guest Angelus at nekid_spike

Angelus stared down at the pretty blonde slayer standing in front of him. He had to admit he was shocked to see her. “Are you sure you should be here?” He growled the question as he threaded his fingers through her long blonde hair and pulled her towards him.

“No.” She admitted breathlessly. “But this is where I want to be.”

He leaned down, his lips almost touching the bare skin of her neck and inhaled deeply. At the scent of her, lust slammed through his body and a deep growl of hunger escaped him. 

She trembled in his arms his name a breathless whisper on her lips. “Angelus.”

His fingers tightened almost painfully in her hair. “Don’t say my name like that.” He snarled as he untangled his hands from her hair to quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer. “I’m not him, Buff.” He scraped his fangs along the tender skin of her neck to emphasis that fact.

Buffy quickly swallowed a whimper. Angelus might think she had him confused with his souled counterpart but nothing could be further from the truth. She knew exactly who she was with. Her knees threatened to buckle as the sharp sting of his fangs slid back and forth across her shoulder. His name fell from her lips, husky and needy with uncontrollable lust. “Angelus.” 

This was the way he wanted her, the way he needed her to say his name, all needy with lust and begging for his possession. He wanted to hear it again. “Say it again.” He demanded through clenched teeth.

Her moan vibrated through the room as she slid her arms up his chest until she could thread her fingers in his hair. With her eyes dark from passion she tugged his head towards her until her mouth was against his ear. “Angelus.” 

A wicked smile curled his lips as he once more threaded his fingers in her hair. For a brief moment he stared into her eyes he was almost shocked to find nothing but total acceptance there. She really wanted this, wanted him. With a growl of possession Angelus pulled on her hair until she leaned her head sideways and without a word he quickly slipped his fangs deep inside of her neck.


End file.
